Three-dimensional (3D) objects may be fabricated in various ways, including printing and additive manufacturing processes, such as fused deposition modeling. A 3D printer, for example, can create various 3D objects based on a digital representation of the object, referred to herein as a 3D model. The 3D model can be generated using a computer aided design (CAD) system or a 3D scanner, for example. In some cases, it may be desired to manipulate the 3D model to add additional features, such as text. To do this, a new 3D model can be generated for the text, and the new 3D model can be added to or subtracted from the original 3D model in discrete operations. This approach can be slow, tedious, and resource intensive. This also involves training and familiarity with the CAD application, and this skill is often out of reach of most people.